


Supernatural Beach Party, Bobby

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Bobby's manning the grill.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Supernatural Beach Party, Bobby

Bobby manned the barbecue, the above ground one at any rate. They were on their own if they wanted to bury a pig in the ground. It seemed silly to just have the one, but more food kept appearing and he just kept cooking it. 

Besides, there were other perks. 

Karen walked up, bring him another beer. “You know, there are other people that could be doing that. It wouldn't hurt you to mingle for a while.”

He took a sip. The perfect temperature. “I know.” He flipped a burger and didn't make even an ounce of effort towards moving. 

Karen shook her head at him. Bobby just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
